


Rouge One

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, but i went with it, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: The gang on twitter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Rouge One yet ahahahah, Summary is lame, Enjoy!

@rajwhatever  
Wish Wayland would stop talking about Star Wars with my boyfriend.  
#JaceWaylandisoverparty

@jacewaylandlightwood  
Don't being so salty, not a good look on you.

@claryfraychilds  
Simon come stop your boyfriends!

@lewisimomlewis  
Hey I only have one boyfriend thank you!

@rajwhatever  
Shut up Fray he only has one boyfriend and it's me.

@claryfraychilds  
Don't tell me to shut up Drake wannabe with your one name!

@jacewaylandlightwood  
Good one Clary!

@claryfraychilds  
Thank you I try!

@rajwhatever  
Whatever at least my name doesn't sound like a shoe brand. 

@lewisimonlewis  
Sighhhhhh!

@claryfraychilds  
My name does not sound like a shoe brand!

@claryfraychilds  
RAJ JUST BLOCKED ME! He's so petty! Oh my god! Simon what do you see in him?!

@lewisimonlewis  
My future husband, is what I see in him

@jacewaylandlightwood  
*gags*

@rajwhatever  
Aww babe!

Simon and Raj in the dm. 

S: Unblock Clary

R:Nope! She's annoying!

S:Can't you just get along with her for me?

R:Nah! Too much fun!

S:You're so childish!

R:But you love me anyway

S:That I do! 

@clarytheshoebrand  
Try me now Raj!

@rajwhatever  
Are you stalking me now, you seriously created a new account?"

@clarytheshoebrand  
Nope! Why waste my time doing that! I'm here annoy you!

@rajwhatever  
Simon tell your clearly bitter ex girlfriend to leave me alone. 

@clarythrshoebrand  
I'm not bitter! What over you?! With Simon? HA-liarious!

@rajwhatever  
Here's some sugar for your bitterness. 

@lewisimonlewis  
You know what....i'm logging off. 

@jacewaylandlightwood  
Want to Star Wars Rouge One? @lewsimonlewis

@rajwhatever  
Stop asking my boyfriend out on what are clearly dates for you!

@lewsimonlewis  
Babe we're just watching a movie.

@jacewaylandlightwood  
Yeah babe! Just watching a movie.

@rajwhatever  
Shut up Luke and go make out with Leia!

@lewisimonlewis  
I love when you use Stars Wars references honey. 

@rajwhatever  
I even got Star Wars pick up line, Want to know what's longer than that light saber you got in our closet?

@clarytheshoebrand  
That's literally the worst pick up line ever, and EWW! Wait! Our closet?!

@lewisiminlewis  
Raj! That pick up line is kind of horrible though! And sorry Clary, Raj asked me to stay with him, isn't he the sweetest! And babe I already know the answer to that pick up line. 

@clarytheshoebrand  
You guys are gross! 

@jacewaylandlightwood  
I'm legit about to just watch the movie by myself.

@lewisimonlewis  
No!

@rajwhatever  
Baby!

@lewisimonlewis  
Raj is coming though Jace.

@jacewaylightwood  
Oh joy!

@rajwhatever  
See I told you he wanted you for himself!

@jacewaylandlightwood  
No it's because no one likes you!

@rajwhatever  
Whatever Simon likes me!

@lewisimonlewis  
Wrong! 

@rajwhatever  
What the hell?!

@jacewaylandlightwood  
HAHAHA!

@lewisimonlewis  
I don't like you!

@rajwhatever  
YOU TOLD ME ALREADY!

@lewisimonlewis  
I don't like you because I love you! Dumbass!

@rajwhatever  
Oh!

@jacewaylandlightwood  
Haha! Idiot!

@rajwhatever  
Shut up! 

@lewisimonlewis  
So Rogue One anyone?

@jacewaylandlightwood  
You know what, I'm not feeling it anymore. 

@rajwhatever  
Same! 

@lewisimonlewis  
Are you guys serious?!

@clarytheshoebrand  
Aww your boyfriends are mad at you. 

@lewisimonlewis  
Shut up Clary!


End file.
